Love Finds A Way
by Anjlgrl
Summary: Hannah has lost her child, but must she lose her husband too? Find out how Hannah helps love find a way.


Love Finds A Way  
Copyright 2002

Hannah sat and watched her husband interact with all the wrestlers at the WWE Christmas party. He had been distant of late and she couldn't figure out why.

Was he seeing someone else? There was that possibility. Hannah knew for a fact that Hunter had had a fling with Stephanie McMahon shortly before they had married. They had played a married couple on the wrestling shows. Ever since, they had been extremely close.

This thought scared Hannah a lot. She loved Hunter with her whole heart and it would tear her up if he was having an affair.

Slowly, Hannah stood to her feet. She went to go talk to Hunter when she heard him speaking to someone.

"I know, Steph. I promised I would get a divorce, but I don't think I can right now. Hannah lost the baby at Christmas time and she is so vulnerable at this time of year." Hunter's voice said softly.

"But, Hunter, I want us to be together." Steph whined. How could he stand to listen to her voice? Hannah wondered.

"I know, Steph, but you're going to have to be patient. Hannah has done nothing to deserve rotten treatment. I want it to be fairly easy on her. I still care for her, Steph." Hannah stood back and tried to control the tears that were threatening to spill over. She realized that she was losing the man she loved most in all the world. What was she going to do?

Hannah wended her way through the dancers and slipped outside. She spotted a small bench halfway hidden behind some trees. She went and sat down and let the tears fall.

"Hannah, are you all right?" She looked up into Adam Copeland's handsome face.

"Oh, Adam!" Hannah cried. "I heard Hunter and Steph talking about being together. He wants a divorce. I love him and my heart is breaking." Adam sat down next to the distraught, young woman and held her close. He was one of Hunter's and Hannah's best friends.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Hannah." Adam said softly as he consoled her.

"Excuse me, may I ask what is going on?" Adam and Hannah looked up and there stood Hunter.

"I think I will go and find some punch." Adam said getting up and leaving Hunter and Hannah alone.

"It looks like you've been crying, Hannah." Hunter said.

"I have been. I think we need to talk, Hunter."

Hunter sat down on the bench…at the other end.

"What happened to us, Hunter?" Hannah whispered. "You have become so distant from me lately. I-I also heard you and Steph talking a few minutes ago." She looked up and saw Hunter staring down at his hands. He was listening. Finally, he looked up and turned to his wife.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I didn't want you to find out that way. I don't know what to say. So much has happened in the last year with Jael dying of SIDS (Sudden Infant Death Syndrome). My job has escalated big time. Steph has been a great help to me. She has been a good friend and a great comfort."

"I love you, Hunter. You have been my whole life. You are my heart and my soul mate. If you feel you have to leave me…" Hannah choked on these words, but they needed to be said. "If you feel you have to leave, then, please, let me know." She didn't know what else to say. Hannah turned away as the tears began to fall.

"Hannah, I don't know." Hunter said. "I still love you and care for you, but the memories of Jael are too much. I don't want to leave you, but I don't know that I can stay. Please, give me some time." Hunter said.

"All right, Hunter. Would you come home with me tonight?" Hannah asked afraid of what his answer might be.

"I don't think so, Hannah. I think I'll go over to Shawn's." Hunter said softly avoiding her eyes.

Hannah nodded as tears filled her eyes. She got up and walked away. She couldn't stand to be there anymore. Hannah went home and packed her belongings. It took Hannah all night, but she wasn't tired. At sunrise, she packed her Jeep Grand Cherokee with all the suitcases and boxes that would fit. She could always come back later for the rest.

Hannah didn't leave a note. She didn't know what to say anyways. She went to the hotel in town and paid for a room for the duration of the time that WWE was in town.

The next evening was a house show. Hannah's character, Angel, was Kane's girlfriend. He was to wrestle that night so she needed to get to the arena so she could check out the script for herself and Glen.

Hannah walked into the dressing room and dropped her bag on the floor. She sat down on the sofa and covered her face with her hands. Hannah heard the door open, but didn't move.

"Hey, Hannah, how's it going?" She looked up and saw Glen Jacob's face with concern written all over it.

"Hi, Glen." She answered sadly. Suddenly, she started to cry. Glen pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. He knew why. Hannah had discussed Hunter with him more than once.

Finally, the young woman stopped crying. She thanked Glen when he handed her his handkerchief. She wiped the tears away. Glen waited patiently for her to speak.

"I left him, Glen. He has been so distant and I felt so alone. I also heard him and Stephanie talking at the party last night. They were talking about Hunter getting a divorce and my being vulnerable around the holidays because of Jael's death." Glen nodded and squeezed Hannah's hand.

"I wondered when you were going to do it, Hannah. You are not one to sit around doing nothing about a situation. Have you talked to Hunter?"

"I talked to him last night. He doesn't know what he wants. He says he still cares for me and loves me, but mourning for Jael is too much. That's partly my fault. I haven't had the heart to strip the nursery of Jael's stuff. So many memories of my beautiful, little girl, Glen. I only had her three months." Hannah stared down at her slender hands as she crumpled the small square cloth.

"What does Hunter think about taking down Jael's stuff, Hannah?" Glen asked kindly.

"He wanted to put it away right off. I was just not ready to do that." Hannah answered honestly.

"Maybe that could be the first step to healing for both of you. I know Hunter loved that baby and it must be killing him to see her stuff sitting around. With Steph, he doesn't have those painful memories." Glen said wisely.

"Do you think…?" Hannah looked up with hope shining from her eyes.

"Now wait a minute, Hannah. I never said it would solve your problems. I just said it could be a start. I give no guarantees, honey." Glen answered putting up his hands with palms out.

"I know, Glen. You are a sweetie." Hannah answered getting up and kissing the big man on the cheek. "I'm going to get a soda. Do you want one?" Hannah asked turning back to Glen.

"I'll go with you. Better put on my mask. I sure don't want to disappoint…or scare any fans." Hannah laughed as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Hannah Helmsley!" Called an annoying voice from behind her.

"What do you want, Stephanie?" Hannah sighed.

"My father wants to see you right now." Said the dark-haired, young woman.

"All right. Glen?" Hannah said turning to the wrestler. "Will you go with me?"

"Sure. Anything you want, hon." Glen answered with a reassuring smile.  
They walked silently up to Vince's temporary office and knocked. Glen waited outside as Hannah entered the office at Vince's "Come in."

"Hannah, how are you?" Vince asked standing up whe she entered. He motioned her to a cushy chair and sat back down.

"I'm fine, thank you, Vince." She answered quietly.

"I would like you to have a match with Jazz." Vince stated without preamble.

"You have got to be kidding?" Hannah laughed.

"No, actually, I am very serious." Vince answered. "I have seen you wrestle with the other divas when they needed someone to practice with. You are quite good, Hannah." Vince stated leaning forward with his elbows on the desk.

"I don't know, Vince." Hannah said getting up and walking over to the window. "Jazz is pretty tough. When would we have to do this?"

"I want to see it at Vengeance. That's over three weeks from now. It should give you and Jazz time to practice and get a good match going."

"All right, Vince. Whatever you say," Hannah sighed. She turned to walk out of the office when Vince stopped her.

"Hannah, is everything ok?" He asked quietly.

"Not really."

"Is there anyway I can help?" He asked sincerely.

"No, thank you. I appreciate your concern though, sir." She turned and walked out.

"So, what did he want?" Glen asked sipping his soda and handing Hannah her soda.

"He wants me to have a match with Jazz at Vengeance. I assume it will be an opener match." Hannah paused. "I don't feel good about this, Glen. I don't know what it is." She sighed. "It's probably just my nerves." They walked back to their dressing room.

Hannah went to take a shower. Glenn had gone to his script meeting. Hannah wasn't needed there. She knew what to do and when.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped into their dressing room. Glen was there reading a book. He looked up and smiled at the sight of Hannah. Hannah smiled back uncertainly. She reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes when her towel slipped off.

She knew the look in Glen's eyes mirrored her own. Suddenly, she wondered why not?

As if in a dream, Hannah walked over to the door and locked it. She turned and went over to where Glen was sitting.

"Glen, love me." She said softly. Glen swallowed hard not knowing what to say. He had always had a thing for Hannah, but never expected her to feel anything for him. Slowly, he stood to his almost seven foot height.

"What about Hunter, Hannah?" Glen asked softly.

"I don't care. I need you, Glen." She murmured. She walked to him and reached up kissing him passionately. Glen shuddered as her tongue danced with his. He was excruciatingly aware of her body next to his.

He reached up his hands to push her away, but instead he drew her closer and embraced her. He stepped back and swiftly unclothed.

Hannah gasped at the sight of his muscular body. Glen decided to take the initiative. He pushed her down on to the sofa. He knelt and leaned forward on his hands to kiss her mouth. His lips trailed over the slender curves of her body igniting a flame of passion.

Hannah pleasured Glen in return. Their lovemaking was wild, but sweet. Their bodies moved together as one.

Hannah cried out in pure ecstasy. Her body arched up bringing him even closer to her. Her arms tightening around his shoulders. Her mouth finding his and kissing passionately. It had been so long since she had been so intimate with a man. She and Hunter hadn't made love in months.

Finally, they reached the pinnacle of their passions. They embraced it and each other as their bodies quivered, then relaxed in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"Oh, Glen!" Hannah whispered. "What have I done?" She looked up at the gentle man with guilt. Suddenly, she dissolved into tears. She had just cheated on her husband, the only man she had ever loved.

Quickly, she got up and dressed. She left the dressing room without looking back. She left a heartbroken, young man behind her.

Glen sat up and slowly redressed. He knew he shouldn't have allowed her to do this to him. He had known deep down that she would feel guilt. It had been an amazing experience to make love to Hannah, but it hadn't been the right time for them. She still loved Hunter.

Hannah ran straight to Hunter's dressing room. She had to tell him. She had to find out how things were between them. She needed to have a clean slate before this man she loved with her whole heart…even though she had cheated on him with one of his friends.

She flung the door open and stepped into the semi dark dressing room. She heard the unmistakable sounds of two people making love. She stepped around the corner of the door and saw Hunter and Steph in a passionate embrace. Hunter was kissing Steph passionately causing Hannah's heart to constrict in pain.

"Hannah! My god! What are you doing here?" Hunter exclaimed. Steph looked up and squealed in alarm.

"Hunter, I have to talk to you, please, now." Hannah stated firmly trying to erase the picture of Hunter and Steph kissing.

"All right…um, this isn't what it looks like…" Hunter tried to finish lamely. He shook his head as he got up. "Yeah, it is. I'm not going to lie to you, Hannah. I have been cheating on you with Steph." He hung his head in shame.

Hannah turned angrily to Stephanie McMahon and pointed to the door. "Get out!" Steph jumped up and hurriedly buttoned her blouse and skirt. She grabbed her shoes and belongings and flew out the door.

"No, Hunter. I must apologize to you. I just realized that I have been the major problem in our relationship. I forced you to see Jael's things everyday. It never gave you or us a chance to heal. To make things straight between us, I cheated on you as well." Hannah said tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"What?" Hunter asked stunned. Hannah was the last person who he would have thought would cheat on her spouse.

"I'm so sorry, Hunter. I cheated and felt so guilty afterwards. I love you with my whole heart. Can we try to make our marriage work? I promise, I will take Jael's stuff and donate it to a hospital or harity. We can make that room into a study…just like you have always wanted."

"I don't know, Hannah…" Hunter turned and pulled on his dress shirt.

"Please, Hunter. You have to give us a chance. " Hannah exclaimed.

"Make love to me." Hunter said softly. "Can you do that? Do you really know how long it's been?"

"Yes, I know and I can." Hannah started to pull off her sweater. Hunter stared and caught a glimpse of her breasts.

"No, Hannah." He went to her and pulled her sweater down. "We'll go home after the show…together. I promise. I want to make us work. I will try." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Hannah turned to leave, but Hunter stopped her with his next question. "Who was it, Hannah?" He asked softly.

"It was Glen, Hunter. It wasn't his idea. He would never have touched me without my consent. I am so sorry." Hannah whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me, Hannah, but after tonight, no more regrets and apologies, all right?" He said tipping her chin up with a long, lean finger.

"All right, Hunter. I'll see you later." Hannah said with a smile. She turned and left the dressing room. Now, she needed to go talk to Glen.

She walked down the hall and stopped hesitantly in front of hers and Glen's dressing room.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Glen was sitting on the couch where she had left him. Slowly, she went and sat down beside him.

"I am so sorry, Glen. I dragged you into a situation that had absolutely nothing to do with you. I know I have hurt you and I apologize profusely for that. You are one of my dearest friends. You were here when I needed you and I hope you will be here as my friend for always." Hannah said taking his large hand in hers and holding it tight.

"I will always be your friend, Hannah. It was just something that happened. I'll get over it. I'm a big boy." Glen smiled patting her hand. But, deep in his heart, he was hurting. "Well, let's get ready for the show." He said brusquely getting up and grabbing his Kane outfit.

"Yes, let's!" Hannah said with a smile as she jumped up and grabbed her outfit.

After the show, Hannah changed into a denim miniskirt and a lacy, very feminine soft yellow blouse. On her feet she wore brown pumps.

She went to Hunter's dressing room and heard voices inside. She opened the door and peeked around the corner. She could tell Hunter was explaining to Steph what was going on. Steph was in tears, but Hunter held firm.

Finally, Steph nodded in answer to what Hunter had said and walked quickly out the door and down the hall.

Hunter looked up and saw Hannah standing there. He smiled and stood up.  
He walked to where she was standing and pulled her roughly into his arms. He stared down into her eyes for a long moment, then proceeded to ravage her soft mouth with his. His right hand cradled her breast.

Hannah melted under his masterful actions. She moaned and tightened her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

Reluctantly, Hunter broke the kiss. He took her hand and grabbed his bag. They walked to Hunter's Hummer and got in.

At the house, they walked in and went into the living room. They sat down on the couch and proceeded to talk for about three hours. They worked a lot of things out.

Once their talk was over, they started making out on the couch like a pair of teenagers. They kissed and decided to move to their bedroom.

Easily, he picked her up and carried her into their bedroom. He set her down and turned on the lights to low. He hit the stereo button and soft, romantic music filled the room. He turned to his wife. Hannah smiled up at him and went to him. They slowly undressed each other as they danced easily to the music.

Hunter picked Hannah and placed her on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her passionately. Their lovemaking was sweet and heady and amazing. Their hands caressed and rediscovered one another. Their passions flamed to life as they became one.

Love had found its way back into their hearts.

EPILOGUE

"Oh Hunter, isn't she beautiful?" Hannah whispered as she held their newborn daughter in her arms. Hunter leaned over the bed to gaze into his precious child's face.

"She is gorgeous, my love." Hunter answered softly. He leaned over and kissed his wife gently.

"What shall we name her, Hunter?" Hannah asked checking that the baby had all ten toes and ten fingers. She smiled happily when the baby instinctively grasped her finger.

"What do you think about Jael?" Hunter asked softly and somewhat uncertainly.

"Really, Hunter?" Hannah said softly looking up into the wrestler's gray eyes.

Well, our first Jael was Jael Marie. This way she can be a reminder to us of her sister."

"I love it, Hunter. It's beautiful." Hannah reached up to kiss her husband. Baby Jael began to cry. Hunter and Hannah laughed. "I guess she's hungry." The new mother said as she unbuttoned her gown to feed her precious bundle.

The End


End file.
